Mirrors
by reynyah
Summary: Alur dan judul ceritanya diambil dari lagu "Mirrors"-nya Justin Timberlake. Lanjutannya "Shiro-nyan". OS. Warning: geje. RnR? x3


**Disclaimer:**

Vocaloid yang bukan punya saya

Tokoh-tokoh yang terlibat di dalamnya bukan punya saya

Lagunya bukan punya saya

Alur ceritanya ngikutin lagunya, jadi bukan punya saya

* * *

**Warning:**

OOC, OOT, bahasa gak baku, alur kecepetan, gajelas, typo, de el el

* * *

**Mirrors**

A LenxRin story

by reynyah

* * *

_Aren't you something to admire, 'cause your shine is something like a mirror  
But I can't help but notice, you reflect in this heart of mine  
If you ever feel alone and the glare makes me hard to find  
Just know that I'm always parallel on the other side_

.

.

.

Kagamine Len menatap gadis berambut kuning madu pendek yang sedang berdiri di depan kelas. Namanya Kagami Rin, cewek yang ditaksir Len sekaligus pacar Len. Wajar mereka sama persis, padahal mereka bukan saudara kandung, apalagi saudara kembar. Marga mereka saja sudah berbeda, apalagi latar belakang keluarga mereka.

Dia bertemu Rin ketika Rin mengembalikan kucing kesayangannya yang hilang. Akhirnya, untuk membalas budi gadis itu, Len memberikan kucingnya pada Rin. Sampai sekarang, sampai mereka kelas 12 ini, kucing itu masih menempati kamar Rin dengan penuh loyalitas. Nama kucing itu Shiro, Len dan Rin biasa menyebutnya Shiro-chan.

Dan gara-gara Shiro-chan inilah mereka berdua bisa jadian.

Waktu pengembalian Shiro itulah Len pertama kali mengobrol dengan Rin. Saat itu, Len sadar kalau sifat Rin mirip banget sama dia. Dia juga sadar kalau Rin itu pintar. Banget. Oke, mungkin Len gak pintar-pintar amat, tapi dari segi sikap seperti dingin, pendiam, kata-kata, dan semacamnya, mereka memang mirip banget. Kadang—sering malah—kalau salah satu dari teman mereka ada yang bertanya pada kedua manusia rambut kuning madu itu, mereka biasanya menjawab dengan jawaban yang sama dan _timing_ yang bersamaan. Yah, namanya juga kompak. Mau gimana lagi?

Sejak itu, Len sadar kalau Rin udah jadi bagian penting dalam hidupnya. Len juga sadar kalau proses itu terlalu cepat, tapi dia juga gak bisa menyalahkan siapa-siapa. Pokoknya, dia bertekad gak akan membiarkan Rin merasa sendiri.

Rin kembali ke tempat duduknya setelah selesai berpidato di depan kelas. Duduknya Rin di kursinya kembali menyadarkan Len ke alam nyata. Rupanya selama ini Len melamun.

Kemudian, gak ada angin gak ada hujan, dia berani bilang begitu ke Rin—yang sekarang jadi teman sebangkunya.

"Rin, kalo lo tiba-tiba ngerasa sendiri, inget aja kalo gue selalu ada buat lo."

Dan terang aja kalimat yang diucapkan tanpa aba-aba itu membuat Rin kaget.

.

.

.

_'Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul  
I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go  
Just put your hand on the glass, I'm here trying to pull you through  
You just gotta be strong_

.

.

.

Rin menatap Len dengan bingung. Tatapannya menyeramkan. Seolah-olah dari tatapannya itu, Rin berkata, "Lo mau ngegombal tapi sori ya, gue anti gombalan cowok yang cuma ngomong doang."

Len berdeham. "Pokoknya, kita bisa pergi ke semua tempat."

Mendengar kalimat ini, Rin tambah bingung saja.

"Lo harus kuat ya, Rin?"

Rin tertawa kecil lalu meraba dahi Len. "Lo yakin lo baik-baik aja?" tanyanya heran. "Badan lo gak panas kok, kenapa tiba-tiba lo ngomong kayak gini ke gue? Otak lo lagi nge-_hang_?"

Len dan Rin memang udah jadian sejak lama, tapi Rin berulang kali bilang kalau ber-aku-kamu dengan Len membuatnya geli sendiri. Akhirnya, mereka tetap ber-elo-gue ketika mengobrol. Bukan apa-apa, mereka cuma nyaman dengan gaya itu.

Len mendengus. "Ya udah, lo gak usah peduliin kalimat-kalimat gue sebelum ini."

Bukannya tambah mengerti, Rin justru tambah bingung. "Hah?"

"Gue mau ngomong serius."

Rin manggut-manggut. "Jadi, lo mau ngomong apa?"

.

.

.

_'Cause I don't wanna lose you now  
I'm looking right at the other half of me  
The vacancy that sat in my heart  
Is a space that now you hold_

.

.

.

"Gue gak mau kehilangan lo," ujar Len spontan.

Mata Rin membelalak karena terkejut, tentu saja. Tapi dengan cepat dia mengendalikan dirinya lalu bertanya, "Kenapa tiba-tiba lo mikir gitu?"

Len berdeham lagi. "Soalnya kalo ngeliat lo, gue kayak ngeliat setengah dari diri gue," jelas Len. "Kekosongan di hati gue... sekarang lo yang isi."

Rin menarik napas. Kalau Len sudah berkata dengan bahasa yang bisa dibilang "agak" baku, itu artinya dia tidak sedang bercanda.

_Dia serius,_ pikir Rin masih bingung. "Terus kenapa kalo kayak gitu, Len?"

Len mendengus lagi, tapi dia masih bisa maklum. Dia sendiri bukan seseorang yang peka kalau hanya diberi kata-kata kiasan berupa gombalan macam tadi. Dia yakin Rin—yang merupakan cerminan dirinya—juga sama tidak pekanya. Atau bisa jadi lebih parah.

_Gue emang harus banyak sabar ngadepin cewek kayak gini,_ pikir Len.

.

.

.

_Show me how to fight for now  
And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy  
Coming back here to you once I figured it out  
You were right here all along_

.

.

.

"Selama ini gue gak sadar, yah, gue tau gue emang salah satu cowok paling gak peka sedunia," kata Len pada Rin, masih berusaha menyadarkan Rin mengenai perasaannya.

"Terus apa hubungannya sama gue?" tanya Rin bingung.

"Gue nyari dan nyari, sampai akhirnya ketemu lo."

"Terus?"

"Dan gue sadar, ternyata orang yang gue cari selama ini ada di samping gue," lanjut Len. "Gue udah nyari ke mana-mana, taunya lo ada di sini."

"Lo nyariin gue?" tanya Rin heran. "Emangnya dulu kita pernah kenal?"

Saat itu Len tidak tahu harus menganggap pacarnya sebagai gadis yang pintar atau justru gadis yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

_Masa beginian aja gak ngerti?!_ pikirnya nyaris frustasi.

.

.

.

_It's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me  
I couldn't get any bigger  
With anyone else beside of me_

.

.

.

"Lo itu kayak cermin gue, Rin," lanjut Len. "Terus kalo kita lagi ngobrol, lo bener-bener kayak cermin gue, tau? Gue selalu ngira cermin itu natap gue balik."

Rin mengerutkan dahinya. "Terus?"

"Pokoknya, gue gak bisa merasa nyaman, damai, tenang, dan dihargai kalo gak sama elo," kata Len. "Cuma elo yang bikin gue merasa kayak gitu."

"Terus apa hubungannya sama lo nyariin gue?"

Len mendesah. Ketidakpekaan Rin yang satu itu memang sudah over dosis tingkat keterlaluannya. _Untung pacar_, pikir Len sambil mengelus-elus dadanya. Untung dia masih bisa bersabar.

.

.

.

_And now it's clear as this promise  
That we're making two reflections into one  
'Cause it's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me_

.

.

.

"Pokoknya, lo harus janji sama gue."

Kening Rin berkerut. "Janji? Janji apa?"

"Kalo kita bakal jadi satu buat selama-lamanya."

"Apa?"

"Bayangan kita bakal jadi satu, oke?"

"Aduh Len, lo ini sebenernya kenapa, sih?"

Len tidak menggubris pertanyaan Rin yang satu itu. "Soalnya, lo udah bener-bener kayak cermin gue, Rin. Dan gue suka banget itu."

"Hah?"

"Janji kita udah jelas, ya," kata Len sambil tersenyum.

Rin tidak mengerti maksud senyum Len itu. Tapi dia sudah terlalu lelah untuk sekedar berkata "hah?" atau "apa?" seperti tadi. Sepertinya, Len mulai tidak mau menjawab pertanyaannya.

.

.

.

_Aren't you something, an original, 'cause it doesn't seem merely assembled  
But I can't help but stare 'cause I see truth somewhere in your eyes  
Ooh I can't ever change without you, you reflect me, I love that about you  
And if I could, I would look at us all the time_

.

.

.

"Gue masih gak ngerti maksud lo, deh," kata Rin akhirnya.

Len menarik napas. "Lo itu apa adanya, Rin," jelas Len. "Soalnya lo gak keliatan dibuat-buat doang, lo emang lo, gak berubah dari dulu."

Rin diam saja menunggu kelanjutan kata-kata Len.

"Kalo liat lo kesusahan, gue gak bisa nolong," lanjut Len. "Gue cuma bisa ngeliatin. Kenapa? Soalnya gue liat lo itu jujur, lo bener-bener kesusahan, gak ngebohong, gak cuma bilang 'tolong' gara-gara pingin ditolong. Anehnya, gue justru gak bisa nolong elo."

Rin berusaha menahan tawa mendengar pengakuan Len. Kapan dirinya pernah minta pertolongan? Kayaknya hampir gak pernah. Walau dia gak mau mengaku, gak bisa dipungkiri lagi kalau Rin adalah salah satu siswa terpintar di angkatannya. Itu sebabnya dia jarang butuh bantuan orang lain, apalagi kalo masalah pelajaran.

"Gue sendiri gak bisa berubah, Rin," ujar Len. "Gak bisa berubah tanpa lo, maksudnya. Lo itu cermin gue banget, dan gue suka itu, mungkin itu sebabnya gue gak bisa berubah kalo lo gak berubah."

Rin tersenyum kecil. Dirinya mulai memahami maksud kalimat-kalimat Len.

"Dan kalo gue bisa..." Len berhenti sejenak. "Gue pingin liat kita berdua, terus-terusan."

.

.

.

_Yesterday is history  
Tomorrow's a mystery  
I can see you looking back at me  
Keep your eyes on me  
Baby, keep your eyes on me_

.

.

.

"Kemarin itu sejarah," kata Len. "Sedangkan besok—"

"Matematika?" potong Rin.

Len mendengus. "Gue bukan ngomongin pelajaran, tau."

Rin terkikik. "Terusin deh, lo mau ngomong apa."

"Kemarin itu sejarah sedangkan besok itu misteri, Rin."

Rin tersenyum. "Gue bisa liat, lo ngeliatin gue terus."

Len nyengir. "Ternyata lo merhatiin gue juga."

"Masa gue gak merhatiin pacar sendiri?"

* * *

"Sekarang, mending lo jujur," kata Rin sambil menatap Len dalam-dalam. "Sebenernya, lo mau ngomong apa? Gue tau ada yang mau lo sampein, intinya, lebih tepatnya."

Len tersenyum. "Kagami Rin, _daisuki dayo..._"

Rin tersenyum.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Rada abal nih, fic nya (T^T) Rey gak sempet mikir yang lebih kreatif lagi, mumpung ide ini lewat, yaa, ide ini aja yang dimasukin~

_Mind to review_? ^^


End file.
